He, Who Protects
by hime the stars shine bright
Summary: He hated not being able to be there for her.


It happened after lunch. The students piled back into their classrooms, after putting away their things and cleaning up. Ichigo was amongst them, glancing around here and there as he returned to his classroom. Rukia had gone to the bathroom a few moments before the end of lunch, saying she would see them in class. But she hadn't returned yet, and the rest of the class had settled down, elderly Kiku-sensei preparing for class to begin. Inoue had also gone gone home for lunch, but she hadn't returned, either. Ichigo glanced around before settling in his seat, sighing softly.

As class began, one of his classmates slid the door open and rushed in with a flushed face, speaking breathlessly as if she had been running, "Kiku-sensei!"

The entire class looked up at her from their books, Kiku-sensei's kind eyes moving to her, "Why, Bara-chan. What is the matter?"

Bara Lee, glancing around the classroom in sudden nervousness, blurted, "Kuchiki-san and Inoue-san are in the nurse's office! Kuchiki-san's been attacked!"

At this, Ichigo glanced up immediately, his face stony as he stared at her for details, not noticing the glances the other students gave him.

Kiku-sensei frowned as the class immediately grew silent, "Bara-chan, are you being serious?"

"Yes! I saw Kuchiki-san! She has a black eye!"

Immediately, the entire class broke into talking, a few gasps leaving people. Ichigo frowned deeply, immediately standing up and going to the front of the room, the students now watching him in curiosity as to what he would do.. being Kuchiki-san's boyfriend. Though Rukia and Ichigo had never really publicly announced to the entire school that they were dating, the silver promise ring that was always on Rukia's left hand said otherwise.

The class fell fairly silent, except for some whispering as Ichigo spoke to the teacher in a low tone, "Kiku-sensei, please let me go to the nurse's office."

Kind, elderly Kiku-sensei, who had been teaching high school students for over 20 years, and understood her students more than they knew, stared at Ichigo before nodding, "Ok, Kurosaki-kun, you may go. But do not be long, or you will miss important material."

"Thanks sensei," Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, walking straight out the door, running down the hall towards the office. When he reached reached, he saw the nurse's door closed, so he knocked. Inoue opened the door.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she blinked in half surprise, "Did you leave class?"

"Yeah.. is Rukia in there? Can I come in?" He tried to peer past her, but the nurse appeared in the door.

"You can come in, dear," she opened the door as Inoue moved back. He walked in, seeing Rukia sitting on top of the cot. She looked ok, but his eyes widened at seeing a harsh, purplish black bruise on the corner of her right eye. Her shirt was torn as well, he could see as the two buttons were missing, her bow tie was sitting next to her on the cot.

The nurse and Inoue forgotten, Ichigo went over to his little death angel, his hand resting on her arm, as he stared at her with upset eyes, his voice gentle, "Rukia, what happened?"

She smiled gently in return, her hand finding his on her arm, "Did you leave class to come here Ichigo? You shouldn't have."

"A classmate came running into the room saying you were in the nurse's office because you were attacked," he replied in a tone that silently said, it should be obvious I would come, "What happened?"

She winced slightly as he moved her hair from her forehead gently, his fingers touching the skin beside the bruise carefully. She sighed quietly, her hand gripping his, "A younger student hit me. Its not a big deal, Ichigo.. I'm fine. It's just a bruise-"

"This_ is_ a big deal, Rukia!" he replied in a snappish tone, pausing as he spoke softer, "What junior? Why'd she hit you?"

Rukia paused, biting her lip slightly before deciding. "..I don't know."

Ichigo stared at her in slight annoyance, "Tell me. There's no reason she would do it for no reason,"

Rukia merely shook her head, replying softly, "I don't know, Ichigo..." she paused, looking up at him to find him staring back at her with a confused, upset expression. She sighed quietly, her hands grabbing his, "I'm ok Ichigo... really. I think I'll just go home for the rest of the day,"

Ichigo nodded, squeezing her hands lightly before letting them go, "Stay here ok? I'll get your things and mine.. and take you home." When Rukia opened her mouth to speak, he shook his head furiously, "Don't even_ think_ about it Rukia! I'm not going to let you go alone. Not after this. Just wait here.. please."

She stared at him quietly before nodding, knowing he didn't feel happy at seeing her hurt when he wasn't around. Ichigo thanked the nurse before leaving the room, glancing at Inoue, "Are you coming back to class Inoue? Wanna walk with me?"

Inoue smiled brightly, "Sure, Kurosaki-kun!"

The door of the office closed as the two walked down the empty hallway, Ichigo glancing at his red haired friend as he spoke, "Inoue, were you there when..?"

Inoue glanced at him before nodding, "Yes, I was."

Ichigo sighed softly, "Can you tell me what happened? I asked Rukia, but she keeps saying she doesn't know. I feel like she's hiding something.."

It was then that Inoue stopped walking. Ichigo stopped as well, glancing behind him before turning around to see Inoue frowning- yes, really frowning. It was odd to see her usually bubbly face so serious, as she spoke quietly, "Kurosaki-kun.. you might not like what you hear."

His eyes were pleading, his voice quiet as well. "Please, tell me."

Inoue nodded. "Well, I had just returned from lunch- Tatsuki-chan and I ate miso at this ramen stand I love!- Anyway, Tatsuki-chan went straight to class, but I had to use the restroom so I went, and when I entered, I saw Kuchiki-san holding her face and this junior girl tearing at her clothes! So of course I tried to break it up. Luckily Misako-sensei was right outside, so when she heard the junior screaming she immediately came to see what was going on." Inoue looked straight at Ichigo then, her voice growing serious, "Kurosaki-kun, the junior attacked Kuchiki-san because she wanted Kuchiki-san to stay away from you. Kuchiki-san refused.. I think that's when she punched her." Inoue shook her head angrily and continued, "I think Kuchiki-san didn't fight back because the girl was our junior.."

Ichigo stared at her, his mouth slightly open.

Rukia was hurt, because of him._ Again._

He tilted his head foreward, voice quiet, "Thanks, Inoue.. for telling me.. and for protecting Rukia.." _when I couldn't._

"It's no problem.." she replied softly, "It's just.. I think you should take care of it, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded, staring ahead, "Yeah. I'm going to take care of it right now." he walked passed her down the hall, walking in angry, fast steps.

Inoue smiled slightly before turning back and walking to class.

Ichigo walked down the hallway, knowing the way to the principal's office- as he had been there a few times himself, of course. He remembered the time both he and Rukia- along with their friends- had gotten stuck in the office as well. He would have chuckled at the memory of Rukia's outrageous acting that fooled Kagine-sensei and set them home free, but his mind was reeling with anger.

He spotted a young girl, by the name of Kemy- definitely a junior- sitting in a chair outside the principal's office. Ichigo knew immediately that it was her- she was Rukia's attacker- and she was waiting to be called in.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, entire aura cold as he approached her, clearing his throat to get her attention.

Kemy glanced up, gasping lightly as she sat straight up in her seat immediately, eyes wide and shiny, face flushing as she stuttered, "K-Kurosaki-ku-"

"I'm only going to say this once. So shut your mouth and listen." his voice was low and merciless, coming out in a murmur. Kemy's eyes immediately grew fearful as she stared up at him, his figure greatly overshadowing hers as she sat in a chair, seeming too fearful to break eye contact as Ichigo continued.

"I don't care if you're a guy or girl.. if you're younger than me or older. I'll let you go because you're a child.. but if you come near Rukia again, I'll fucking kill you."

She stared up at him in shocked, frightened silence, her mouth agape as Ichigo turned on his heel and walked away.

She stared at his retreating back, eyes filling with tears.

A single tear fell down her cheek, falling to her lap.


End file.
